


The Dragon and the Twin Wolves

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, His Twin is named Aemon, Incest, Jon Snow Has a Twin Brother, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, R Plus L Equals J, They are identical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Since their birth, Jaehaerys Targaryen and his twin brother Aemon Targaryen have been sharing everything. Most of all, they are sharing a burning passion for their aunt, the beautiful Royal Princess, Daenerys Targaryen.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	The Dragon and the Twin Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



Daenerys.

It is a _hot_ summer day.

The sky above King's landing is blue and almost without any clouds and the air so impossibly heavy. More than ten years now, ten years of this long summer, she can hardly remember a time when it was not hot. Only when visiting the North, probably. Still, this day is particulary heated and no matter what, despite the two cold baths she took since this morning, she just can't wane the damn heat.

Sweat is dripping from her skin, big pearls of it and yet she is only wearing a light blue dress (her nephews's favorite color) still the sweaty clothes are stinking to her body. 

Looking at her nephews in the middle of their training, she is ever more heated. She really doesn't understand how they can do so much physical work, with such a heat. They are bare chested, their perfectly carved muscles, even more visible with their sweat.

She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't _watch_ , not with the damn heat, but she can't miss the show isn't it ? And the two brothers are clearly _showing off_ , dancing aroung each other, like two wolves, exchanging powerful blows, for powerful blows. All that, under the appreciative glance of Ser Arthur, the two brothers together, they could defeat the legendary knight, she thinks. They are fasts and strongs and enduring... Yes, she knows how much her nephews can be _enduring_... In truth, she's still sore from their lovemaking last night. Having two lovers in your bed, well its rather exhausting, especially when they are hungry wolves and her nephews's hunger for her, has very little limit. 

Not that she can complain... but she certainly can believe the stories about Aegon and his wives. That he was seeking Rhaenys more often than in Visenya. She could never do that, she could never drew a line between Jaehaerys and Aemon. She never took one to bed without the other. Maybe its the reason why she's feeling so damn hot ? Its not the heat, she's just too damn exhausted.

Or maybe not, watching Aemon and Jaehaerys, she can't stop bitting her lower lips. She can't stop thinking about their hands, their fingers, their tongues. And quite frankly their cocks.

If the brothers are identical at first glance, she knows better. In fact she's the only one who knows, well, with Queen Lyanna probably, she did gave baths to both Aemon and Jaehaerys in their youth, after all.

If Jaehaerys and Aemon have done everything they could to differentiate themselves from each other, with Jae' wearing a trimmed beard and his hair stricly tied with a knot, while Aemon is always clean shaved, with his curly hair always free. She only needs to look at them naked to know who is who. Their cocks are not shaped the same way. Jae is longer, while Aemon is thicker.

Her mind is suddenly assaulted with the memory of the previous night. Right she really needs to go _now_.

"You are not very discreet sweet sister." The mocking voice of Viserys is coming from behind her. She doesn't even bother herself to turn, "I don't know what you mean, brother". Viserys is now standing next to her on the balcony, looking at their nephews in the training court below. "You are litteraly drooling sister" he says with a chuckle. She doesn't say anything, but she feels her cheeks heating up.

"I don't know how they are doing, the fucking heat is killing me. I can barely move. You would think that with their Northern blood, the heat would be worse for them" Viserys says glancing at Jaehaerys and Aemon.

"When was the last time you held a sword brother ? I can assure you, the heat is difficult for them, they are just that resilient". Daenerys says proudly. 

"Swinging a sword, riding on a horse, you now I always found those sorts of things... barbaric." She has to roll her eyes at that. "We are made to ride dragons, not horses. But I have to admit, next to you we are all amateurs". She looks at him curiously " handling on your own two Northern swords each nights, its impressive." Her brother is laughing. 

_"Viserys!!"_ She whispers furiously, feeling herself turning completely red. The heat was bad enough, now she has to deal with her irritating brother. "Keep the filthy stories you're making up in your mind to yourself."

"Come one, sweet sister, you're the last resident of this castle who can play the prude. Actually I'm proud sister, you are living up to our family name. I remember the little girl who used to play to be Aegon, forcing poor Jaehaerys and Aemon to play Rhaenys and Visenya" he's laughing again "look at you now". She indeed can hear the pride in Viserys's voice and she feels herself blushing once again, but her brother is _sweet_ , Viserys is many things but he's almost never sweet.

"The heat must have hit you really hard, you're never this nice." Daenerys looks at him suspiciously "are you a faceless man ? Who are you and what have you done with my brother ?" She says, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Very funny Dany. You know, I'm trying to help you." He's suddenly very serious. 

"Why would I need of your help ?" She asks, surprised

"It can't happen, sweet sister. You know how much the North loves our nephews, you know how prudish those Northern fuckers can be. They would blame you, insult you and you know our brother has plans for them. You can not have them, not both, maybe not even one."

"And what should I do ?" She asks angrily, forgetting all pretence.

Its not like she never thought about all this, polygamy is a sin in the eyes of the Seven and worst, she is a woman. Having two husbands, its absurd she knows... Yet, both Jae and Aemon have offered solutions. She could marry Jae under the light of the Seven and Aemon in front of the Northern Old Gods. But like Viserys had said, the North will never go for it and her brother, the King. She knows he wants for Jae to marry his cousin, Lady Sansa and for Aemon to marry Princess Arianne. A way to reinforce the union between the North and the Crown and a way to make amends with the Martell, infusing royal blood in Doran's line. She grits her teeth at the thought. _Never_ , she will never let those women put their hands on Jae and Aemon !

"Don't do what I did." Viserys says, softly. "I chose my standing as a Prince of the realm, when I could have, should have followed my heart. I chose a fucking castle over my love" He talks about Doreah she understands immediately.

Her brother always loved brothel. It was only a matter of time before the fool fell in love. It became quite the scandal, their mother almost having a stroke. Until Rhaegar put Viserys in front of an ultimatum. The "whore" as he called her or his birth right. Viserys made his choice... "I had to hurt her you know, not physically, but I told her that she was just a whore, that I was just playing with her. I thought it would be easier for her." There's tears in her brother's eyes. "I don't even know where she is, she could be dead for all I know."

"You want me to run away ?" She asks incredulously.

"You've always wanted to see Essos, you, Jaehaerys, Aemon, you can all three disappear there."

"You would never see me again, I would never saw mother again. And Jae and Aemon, they are so close to Queen Lyanna, she has lost so much to have them, I can't take them away from her!" Her own eyes are now wet.

"I will miss you... mother will miss you and the Queen, well, she will miss her sons. But its your chance to be _happy_ , truly happy. How many Targaryens took this chance ? Every day, I wish I had".

This is madness, but maybe they should do it. Looking at the courtyard, she realizes that her nephews are not there anymore. "I have to go Viserys" before leaving she hears her brother's voice calling her "Dany, don't be affraid. Wathever you choose to do, don't let the fear be your guide." She just nods.

***

She is _upset_. She coudn't find her nephews and Viserys's words are ringing in her head constantly. She knows he's right, but its so fucking unfair! Aegon had two wifes, why would she has to obey other rules just because she's a woman ? Not to mention the damn politics. Jaehaerys and Aemon are King's sons and she is just the sister of the King. She has no money, no army. A union with her nephews brings noting to the Crown. And Rhaegar has been so distant with her lately... Well, fuck the Crown!

Escorted by Ser Barristan, she's pleased to find Shadow and Ghost in front of her apartments, the black and white direwolves guarding her door. "I think you can leave me Ser" she says with a smile. The old knight is eyeing the two mighty wolves before bowing. "I won't be far Princess." 

Her room is in the dark, there's a few candlelights and the sensual smell of the incense from Essos she loves so much is parfuming the air. "What took you so long ?" the gruff voice of one of her nephew is coming from the darkness, in front of her. Is it Jae or Aemon ? She can't tell yet...

"I looked for you everywhere" she answers angrily. "We were _here_ , waiting for you" the same kind of gruff voice says, coming from behind her. Suddenly, lips are on her neck, kissing, sucking. She feels a beard, "Jaehaerys" she moans. An interrupted moan, when Aemon's lips are on her own, soon they are caressing each other tongues and Jae's fingers are enterring her cunt. Her soreness of the morning already forgotten, she's so wet.

"How do you want this ?" is asking Jaehaerys. "Tell us" Aemon is kissing her jaw. 

"You both know how" she says breathless

"You need to be clean for this Dany" Jaehaerys's fingers are leaving her cunt, with his hands he's gently spreading her ass cheeks. "Are you clean ?" Aemon's asking. 

"I took two baths this morning, making sure I was clean. Just in case" she says

"Clean and yet so dirty!" the brothers are saying at the same time.

She is panting hard! The overwhelming feeling of been so full, with both Jaehaerys and Aemon, so unique. The brothers are calling this _a Targaryen sandwich_ a ridiculous name, but in all fairness their first few times trying _this_ have been ridiculous and so so messy. But as they say, "practice makes perfect" and they have been practicing a lot!

Now, their rhythm is flawless, their three bodies so perfectly in tune. She is matching each of Jaehaerys and Aemon's thrusts so, so _well_. 

"You're such a good girl, Dany" Jaehaerys is whispering to her ear from behind, while she is riding Aemon.

"Aye, the best _auntie_ " says Aemon in a grunt "fuck, I'm about to come"

"Me too" says Jae between two powerful thrusts. 

"Fuck _yes_ , you both know how I like it!" She cries. 

Lying on her bed, her nephews's seeds leaking on her sheets, from both holes, Daenerys Targaryen has a hard time catching her breath. "Look at this brother" Jae and Aemon are standing in the room, drinking this awful Northern ale they love so much "looks like we have completely broken our aunt. Maybe the dragon is too weak, can't keep up with her two wolves". Must be coming from Jaehaerys for be so smug.

"Aye Jae, maybe we need to invite Rhaenys, wouldn't that be fair ?" She is rolling her eyes hard, because its not the first time her nephews are teasing her about this (she's always teasing back, using Aegon but now she's way too tired) but more importantly, Rhaenys is for a Dornish, the _least_ Dornish woman ever. She's pratically a Septa!

She has been washing herself, the sheets have been changed by Jae and Aemon and she is lying on her bed again, her head resting on Aemon's chest "You know I was only joking right ? For me and Jae, you're the only one." She nods with a smile. "He's right of-course" Jaehaerys is sitting on her desk, working ? That's not his style not at this hour, not after sex. "What are you doing, Jae, come back to the bed" she says. "I'm coming love, I just need to finish this". 

She looks questionably at Aemon, but he just shrugs.

"Alright Dany" Jae is now lying next to her and Aemon, she takes advantage of that, finding her favorite spot, between the brothers. "you know we had to dismiss uncle Benjen from the Kingsguard ?" She knows this, the reasons are however still a mystery, even if she has been asking often. "Its not what you think or what most people think" Its Aemon who is talking now. "He knew about us" at that, her eyes are widening "he wanted to help us" Jae adds quickly. 

"He's been to Essos for the last few moons, making sure everything is ready for our arrival" she is rising from the bed immediately "what do you mean arrival?" 

Its Aemon who is answering "before all this, we tried to talk to father, asking for a match between you and us." In shock, she puts her hand in front of her mouth. 

"Lets just say that the request was not well received" Jae's voice sounds bitter. "He told us that we were fools, that you would be soon betrothed to Viserys. A way for the Crown to put this whole business with Doreah behind." She can't believe it! _Fucking_ Rhaegar!

"Luckly, uncle Vis' didn't want to ear any of it, giving us the time we needed".

"What do you mean?" 

"We are leaving, the three of us!" the two brothers once again are takling at the same time.

She's leaving the bed in a hurry, she doesn't know who piss her off the most. Okay, its Rhaegar by , still... "You two, you did all this, _behind my back_ ?" she is narrowing her eyes and the brothers are exchanging a worrying glance. 

"Love..." they try.

"Don't you "love" me, your Northern bastards, I make my own choices!" She's fuming.

"We just wanted to protect you." She knows that, she knows the whole thing is only motivated by love, but she's still furious. Taking a deep breath, calming her nerves, she asks "very well, you will tell me everything, every details of your plan. Is that clear?" 

The brothers are swallowing before smilling "We are leaving the castle at night soon, Shadow and Ghost will clear our path, then we are meeting with Davos Seaworth..." 

"The pirate ?" she asks rising an eyebrow. 

"The smuggler" The brothers are answering at the same time. _Again_. As always, the first few times are cute, then its a bit annoying. "Davos will lead us to a ship anchored in the Blackwater".

***

They are sailing for a few days now. Everything went so fast... The ship, "the Elissa" is a good ship, a fast ship. Their letters must have been found a few hours after their departure, at the moment she has no doubt about the fact that there's search parties, on land and sea, looking for them. She loves been on the deck of the ship, she loves the wind and the smell of the sea. Its getting cold, seems like summer is finally over. < i>An arm is circling her waist, Jaehaerys plants a kiss on her right cheek. 

"What do you think love ?" He asks. She looks at the box at her feet, the box that hasn't left her side since their boarding of the ship. "Just wondering where is Aemon". 

"He's on the lower deck. I'm afraid, Shadow and Ghost are no sea creatures. We are taking shifts, taking care of them. Its his turn" Jaehaerys seems to take notice of the box "I don't know why you wanted those stones so much... Well I guess they are pretty to look at"

"Don't be silly, we will need those "stones" as you call" she had a dream the night before their departure from King's Landing. She knew she had to take the stones, dragon's eggs in truth. An old gift from Maester Aemon at the Wall, for the whole family. "Really?" Jae's voice sounds skeptical. 

"We will return to Westeros, you, me and Aemon. Sooner than you think. We will return on dragons's back! I dreamed of it! And you know what I always say about my dreams..."

Jae is smilling before kissing her right cheek again. "Aye love, you and your dreams".


End file.
